Vernon's son
by Saino No Nai
Summary: Vernon awoke early one morning to avoid an abusive wife and a spoiled child. He finds Harry Potter in a basket on the doorstep. He sees this as a chance to be the father he has always wanted to be. Slash. Bashing of Dumbledore/Molly/Ron/Ginny. Maybe more. Good dark. No pairings yet though. Rated M because of abusive themes.
1. Prologue

"_Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise." – John Clarke 'Paroemiologia Anglo-Latina', 1639_

Vernon Dursley of 4 Privet Drive was an early riser. He has been for as long as he could remember. It came with growing up in a home with a drunk, abusive mother and an absentee father. He had needed to be up, dressed, and fed before his mother could stumble home after a night of drinking. If she saw him before she had gotten at least 10 hours of sleep, he would be attending school with new bruises, cuts, and/or a broken bone or two. As an adult, he rose early out of habit. He had found fairly quickly though, since marrying Petunia Evans, he needed to ensure he was gone before she woke, so the habit was in fact very useful.

Much like his own mother, Petunia enjoyed drinking and hitting him. Like it was when he was a child, there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He was a large man and he knew that no one would believe him if he said anything about the abuse nor could he even think of fighting back. He was grateful that, since having Dudley nearly two years ago, she was a bit calmer on most days. All her focus was now on the boy. She spoiled him rotten, though he could never tell her that. He was going to grow up to become a bully. Vernon could already see it and it made him immensely sad. Dudley nearly always got his way and if he didn't, he wasn't opposed to kicking, biting, hitting, and screaming until he did. It rarely took long for Petunia to give in on those rare times that she did tell him no.

Vernon had always wanted to be a father. He wanted to give a child everything he didn't have growing up. But when the opportunity finally came about, he wasn't allowed to do anything. In Petunia's eyes, his job was done. He gave her a child and now she cared even less for him. It hurt his heart to have a small human, a small part of him, he couldn't place a loving hand on let alone hug. He felt like an outsider in his own family.

On a particularly cold day in early November, Vernon opened the front door of the quiet house. It was still quite dark out but he enjoyed the peace he would get on his drive to work. It was also early enough to have a nice breakfast at the small café near the office. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but the waitress who worked this early in the morning was a favorite of his. She always had a warm, shy smile for him. As he stepped out onto the porch, his foot hit something solid. Looking down, he gasped as he saw a sleeping child wrapped in a blanket laying in a wicker basket. A letter sat next to him. Vernon brought the basket inside, careful not to wake the baby, and set him on the kitchen table. He opened the letter and could feel himself getting angry. This was Petunia's nephew. Her sister and brother-in-law were murdered and someone just left this poor child on his porch, in the cold, with just the clothes on his back and a thin blanket. What kind of animal would do this?

Vernon knew that Petunia wouldn't want to take this boy in. He knew all too well how she felt about her family. He knew that she would probably treat this boy worse then she treated Vernon himself. Maybe this was the sign he had been waiting for.

Since Dudley's birth, Vernon had been saving up and planning on divorcing Petunia. He would give her the money she wanted and she could even have the house. He knew she wouldn't really care as long as she got what she felt she was due. His solicitor had already drafted everything up. This was the time. This was the moment. He would take this boy, formally become his legal guardian, and be the father he always wanted to be.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter One

Eight months later

Everything happened so quickly after Vernon and Harry left Privet Drive. He had quietly grabbed an old car seat that Dudley had already grown out of, some diapers that Dudley had been too big for, and outgrown baby clothes that Petunia had been planning to give away. He wrote Petunia a short letter, asking for a divorce and saying she could have the house and he would pay her 3000 pounds a month in alimony and child support. He told her about her sister and brother-in-law dying and leaving their son with them. After some consideration, he also told her that he was going to take the boy, find a place to live, and would contact her with the information and get a time to pick up the rest of his stuff. Vernon quietly put the items in the car, placed Harry in the seat, and left to his solicitor's house.

Vernon's solicitor, Charles Meckon, was an old school friend of his. He and his wife, Claire, never really liked Petunia but supported him as much as they could. When Vernon had approached him regarding the divorce, he had been surprised to learn how they actually felt about his marriage. They were eager to help in any way possible. Most importantly though, they had offered him a place to stay. The Meckon's had a small house on their property. It wasn't much, just a two bedroom place, but it was perfect for Vernon and his new son. They had been surprised when he showed up at their door, carrying a sleeping toddler, that was obviously not the chubby, fair haired, Dudley. A long explanation later, Vernon and Harry found themselves being fussed over by Claire and listening to Charles making phone calls.

A part of him would always feel guilty about leaving his own son behind but Petunia had put a stop to any idea he may have had regarding custody or visitation. After he had settled in the new place and got Harry and him everything they needed, he had rung Petunia up like he had promised.

***flashback***

"Hello Petunia."

There was a pause before she spoke, "Hello Vernon. Why are you calling?"

Vernon sat down in the chair beside the telephone.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am staying with Charles and Claire if you and Dudley need any-."

She interrupted him with a shrill laugh, "Vernon, we need nothing from you. Give me what you had promised in the letter and be done with us. But, if you ever try to take Dudley or even try to communicate or see him, I will ensure that you end up in jail. Then I will take both Dudders and that freak of yours. And I promise you, that freak won't like the life I will give him. We will be gone from 10 this morning until 2 p.m. Remove all your items. There are also two trunks in the attic that belong to the freaks parents. If you don't take them, I will burn them."

She slammed the phone down and Vernon was taken aback. Despite everything she did to him, he never thought it she would threaten an innocent child. Especially her own flesh and blood. He also had no idea she had any items from her family. He sighed and replaced the receiver.

**end flashback**

Claire had excitedly watched Harry as Charles and he had went to pick everything up during the times Petunia was gone. They had placed the trunks in a storage closet, to be looked at later, and began the adoption process. Now, here he was, an adoptive father to Harry James Dursley Potter. He wanted to ensure Harry was aware of who he was and where he came from so he had decided to add his own name to his son's rather than change it completely.

Harry was a quiet child and very shy. He still didn't talk but he smiled and would giggle on occasion. According to his pediatrician, despite the scar and possible mental trauma, Harry seemed to be growing and adjusting well. Both Charles and Claire have been life savers for him. Charles did what he could to quickly allow for Vernon to adopt Harry. He got Petunia to sign over any rights. He guided Vernon through the entire legal process. Claire was a writer who had an office at home, so she was kind enough to put her current book on hold while she took care of Harry while Vernon was working. He wasn't sure how he would ever repay them but he knew he would.

Today, Vernon was finally going through the trunks of Lily and James Potter. Harry was sitting in his playpen, playing with a few stuffed animals. Vernon pulled the dark red trunk with the initials _JCP_ engraved on a gold plate attached to the top, and opened it. The moment he lifted the lid, he heard a soft sound.

"Da?"

Vernon turned to Harry, who was staring at him with his emerald green eyes. He grabbed the top of the playpen, pulled himself up, and started bouncing.

"Da!"

Vernon got up so that he could lift Harry from the playpen. He looked down at the boy, who was now smiling at him.

"Well hello. Do you want to help da go through your parents trunks?"

The boy touched his face, "Da da da da da da da."

Vernon laughed and sat back down on the floor, putting Harry on his lap. He was still amazed on how much easier it was to do this now that he had lost 40 pounds. He had always been heavy but had decided that he needed to ensure Harry had a good role model. He began to make healthier food decisions and would go running with Charles after work. Vernon was determined to do everything he could to be around for Harry for as long as possible.

Two hours later, Vernon sat with his back against the sofa. Harry was still on his lap, although he had fallen asleep an hour or so beforehand. They were surrounded by parchments, journals, and books. He had gone through both trunks and to say he was surprised with what he found was an understatement.

There was an entire wizarding world hidden in London. A world that was hidden in plain sight. A world that James and Lily Potter were a significant part of. They were a wizard and a witch and the likelihood of Harry also being magical seemed to be quite high. Which, if Vernon was honest with himself, he would say his son is definitely a wizard. There is only so much strangeness one can see before it defies explanation.

He felt Harry stir and looked down into those green eyes again. The boy grinned at him and Vernon couldn't help but smile back.

"Well Harry, it seems we have to go to some place called Gringotts and contact some people called Malfoy and Snape."

The boy giggled at him, "Da!"


	3. Chapter two

**A/N: Hi. Thanks for the reviews everyone. That's really kind of you. I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to add this chapter. Started having a bunch of personal issues so writing was kind of the last thing on my mind. **

After what felt like hours, Vernon finally figured out how to put the baby wrap on and placed Harry inside. He was probably going to grow out of it quickly but Vernon didn't want to lug a pram around. And he liked keeping Harry close, especially since he wasn't quite sure what to expect. He took the bus rather than his car. He felt a little more anonymous that way.

According to one of the parchments he found, he was heading to a place called The Leaky Cauldron. As he got off the bus, he placed a hat on Harry's head. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to keep his identity hidden for as long as possible. Lily Potter had written in her journal that it was a place that was hidden from muggles, which Vernon assumed meant the non-magical. She drew a picture of the sign and mentioned that a person just needed to know what they were looking for to see it.

Vernon across the street from where the building was supposed to be. He stepped back, careful not to be in anyone's way, and concentrated on seeing the sign. Just before he was about to give up, the sign appeared and he let out a "whoop," earning glares from passerby and a giggle from Harry. He walked across the street and opened the door.

Inside was a lot less dingy then he expected. It wasn't crowded, just a few people here and there. A man stood behind the bar and he gave him a toothy smile.

"Hello sir. How can I help you?"

Vernon walked over to him, rubbing Harry's back as he did so.

"Hello. Can you tell me how to get to Gringotts?"

"You're not from 'round here?"

Vernon nodded, "No sir. My son and I are…uh…from out of town."

The man smiled again, "Welcome to The Leaky Caldron then! Name's Tom and I own this place. Follow me and I'll take you to the entrance of Diagon Alley."

Tom walked from behind the bar and walked out a large door at the back of the pub. Vernon followed him, trying not to look too out of place."

Tom stopped at a brick wall and turned back to Vernon as he pulled out his wand, "I'll just show you how to open this so you'll know for next time." He lifted his wand and tapped on the bricks. The wall opened up and Vernon was greeted with a bustling village.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley. Gringotts is just straight ahead. Huge building. Goblins guarding the front. Can't miss it."

Vernon nodded and walked through. Harry began to fuss and Vernon promptly removed him and turned him around so that he could see everything also. He made his way to Gringotts and tried not to stare at the goblins that guarded the front. Inside was the most spectacular bank he had ever laid eyes on. A goblin stepped in front of him, bringing Vernon out from his awe.

"Muggle. What do you want?"

Vernon shook his head and looked down, temporarily stunned.

"Uh. I'm sorry sir. Hello. I was wondering if I could talk to someone in a private room?"

The goblin eyed him then nodded once and turned around. He lifted a hand, indicating that he wanted to be followed. Moments later, Vernon was sitting in a room with Harry on his lap. He took a toy and a bag of oat cereal from his bag so that Harry wouldn't get too fussy. The door opened and both Vernon and Harry looked up to see another goblin walk in. Harry waved and the goblin smiled. At least, Vernon assumed he was smiling.

"I'm Trighock. I was told you wanted to talk to someone."

"Hello Trighock. My name is Vernon Dursley. This is my adopted son, Harry Dursley Potter."

Trighock was stunned.

"Did you say Harry Potter?"

Vernon pulled Harry a little closer to him at the tone of the Trighock's voice.

"Yes. He was left on my ex-wife's doorstep 8 months ago and I adopted him because – well, because she wouldn't have been a good mother to him. She didn't care about her family, especially her sister. Called them freaks."

Vernon wasn't familiar with goblins but even he could tell that the one before him was aghast at what he had said.

"It's all legal. She signed away her rights. I couldn't let her hurt him. I –."

Trighock had stood up, knocking his chair back, and rushed to the door. He loudly yelled out the door in a strange and harsh language. The sudden change in volume startled Harry, causing him to fuss. As Vernon tried to calm him, the room was invaded by more goblins. They are all talking loudly, occasionally pointing at him and Harry. Some started putting items on the table in front of him. Vernon watched them rush around, his anxiety slowly rising at the activity. Then, one of the goblins reached for Harry, attempting to pull him out of his arms. Vernon quickly jumped up, pulling the boy into his chest and turning his own body slightly away.

"Now wait a damn minute! What the hell is going on? Why are you trying to take my son?"

Trighock stepped forward, "I am sorry Mr. Dursley. We were quite anxious. Please sit again and I will explain."

He turned to the other goblins and said a few words, which Vernon assumed was some variation of "leave" since everyone quickly exited the room. Vernon sat back down, still not loosening his grip on Harry.

"Mr. Dursley, what can you tell me about finding Harry?"

Vernon went through everything that had happened, he even pulled out the letter that was left and handed it over. Trighock took the letter and made a certified magical copy of it to place in a file that had appeared next to him.

"So you know nothing of what has been happening in the wizarding world?"

Vernon shook his head, "I didn't even know this world existed until I read James and Lily Potter's journals. I only came here because there was a letter from Lily to someone named Severus Snape. She didn't say much, just wanted to set up a meeting with him and someone named Malfoy. She said it was urgent and it was about Harry. I found bank documents for here and decided that this place would be the best place to start."

Trighock nodded, "The wizarding world has been at war. It has been between Albus Dumbledore and his followers and Voldemort and his. This past Halloween, Voldemort went to The Potter resident in Godrick's Hollow and murdered them. He tried to kill young Harry but for reasons no one knows, the curse didn't work on him and ended up killing Voldemort. Mr. Dursley, your son is the savior of the wizarding world."


End file.
